Just an ordinary day
by Oneechan94
Summary: It was just another day of PC Rowan's and his wife Kate's life. It looked like that day would be the same as any other day in Aidensfield, but little did they know what would happen...
1. The beginning of the day

Okay, so here goes my very dear first fanfic :) Dont be mean to me, okay? :3 But hope you like, I would like to receive some comments too! :) English it not my native language so please try to bear with little mistakes :) And I am sorry if I torture our little constables a little bit . :3 Just a little is okay, nee...?

Heartbeat isn't mine creation, but the story is mine :)

...

Heartbeat

Events take place in the very beginning of the series, maybe second series? :D I want to treasure the good old Nick-Kate relationship :3

...

Nick returned home a little bit too late for Kate's liking. Sergeant Blaketon had lost his temper due to huge piles of paperwork and he had left Nick and Phil to deal with them and work overtime. Kate had planned to spend some time together after a long time, but she got bored waiting for her dear husband to return home and she fell asleep on their sofa. The bottle of red wine could wait a little longer.

...

When Nick got home, he saw Kate fallen asleep on the sofa. He left his uniform hanging on the coat rack and sit down to get his boots off. He saw Kate starting to stir and make a move closer to his wife. "How was your day, Sleeping Beauty?" he asked teasingly and got a quick smile from Kate. "Well, there was one old granny complaining about her joints, one children coughed from the very bottom of his lugns and then, finally, there was one customer who wanted to have some sleeping pills just because of one sleepless night", she complained, and then gave an annoyed look at her husband "I have already eaten, you have to warm up your food by yourself."

Kate made a move to go upstairs and go to sleep but Nick stopped him by hugging her from behind. " I am sorry, love, that I couldn't return back home in time. Blaketon decided to have me and Phil to fill in all those forgotten forms. I know we had planned to have nice evening with good food and red wine, but there is no chance to run away if Blaketon tells us to do something. I will make it up to you, okay?" He hugged Kate for a while in the quiet living room and felt Kate relaxing in his arms.

When he let go of Kate she turned to face Nick. "Okay, I admit I am a little bit dissapointed, but it's okay. I am too tired to fight about this." Nick smiled gently. Kate turned to go upstairs and Nick was going to warm his food in the kitchen when Kate chuckled to Nick " Remember that I want to have candles and rose pedals if you want me to forgive you!" and she left the room with an evil grin on her face.

Nick just stand there for a while and said to himself " Someday, I will be in trouble with Kate...maybe I am too kind?"

...

Next day started of like any other day in Aidensfield. Gina and George started to prepare the pub for the day. Sergeant Blaketon shutted himself to his office and faced yet one pile of paperwork. Nick wore his uniform again and left for work after he had kissed Kate and wished a better day at her reception. Bernie Scripps talked with a customer and Greengrass was poaching at the Asfordly Hall states. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No one, expect me, did know how that day would chance.

"Would you like a cup of tea, sergeant?" Alf Ventress asked when he had finally had enough courage to go to the dragon's den. "Get out of my sight! I have work to do! Where's Rowan?! He should be here already!" Sergeant Blaketon shouted and he was really frustfrated. Moments like these made him feel like retiring. "Sorry to disturb you, I just thought that a nice cup of tea would settle your nerves a little. Nick hasnt's come yet, shall I try to contact him via radio?" "Yes, contact him immediately! We need him here as soon as possible and no excuses!" Blaketon ordered. Alf sighed deeply and was already stepping out of the room when Blaketon said, in a suprisingly friendly tone, "and I would like that cup of tea, if possible."

...

"Delta-Alfa-24, this is control, are you receiving? Over." Alf Ventress spoke on the radio. There were no answer.

"Delta-Alfa-24, this is control, are you receiving? Over."There was only the silent hum of the radio. Alf decided to give it yet another try through radio.

"Delta-Alfa-24, this is control, answer, are you receiving? Over."No answer.

Alf was getting a little worried, because there was no answer and it was rather unheard of Nick being late. He went back to the dragon's den, where sergeant Blaketon was drinking his freshly made tea. "Sarge, young Rowan isn't answering." Sergeant Blaketon gave him a curious and worried look. Then he changed back to his professional look " Try to call straight to his home. We have enough work in our hands, we dont need to waste time looking for lost constable!" "Yes, sarge."

"Control, this is Delta-Alfa-24, are you receiving? over."


	2. The disaster begins

Here is another chapter :3 I hope my English isn't as bad as I thought at first :D

Nick: What did you do to me?

Alf: Where is Nick?

Blaketon: Where is our constable? We need him here!

Oneechan: hehe ^^

Kate: What did you do to my husband...*reads*...oh...I forgive you...for now...

...

"Control, this is Delta-Alfa-24, are you receiving? over."

"Delta-Alfa-24, this is control receiving. Where are you Nick? Over." Alf asked, relieved to hear Nick's voice. Being a cop was sure harsh: you never knew when one of your colleagues would never return.

"Alf, I am at the Whitbys road. There has been an accident and we need an ambulance here immediately. Two cars have had a head-on collision and they are blocking the road. We also need someone to clear the road. I think most of the passengers are fine, but there is a young lad, about 20 years old, who probably has some inner bleeding. It would probably be for the best if you send two ambulances here. Over."

"Okay, Nick, ambulances are coming there. I will send Phil over there. Over."

"Thanks Alf, over."

The radio fell silent again.

"Well?" Sergeant Blaketon asked.

"There has been an accident at the Whitbys road. Nick is there and I will send Phil there also. The road is blocked so someone has to clean the road as soon as the patients has been taken away." Alf explained.

"Okay, you contact Bellamy, I will call fire station."Blaketon ordered and went to pick up the phone.

Alf phoned Bellamys number, but there was no answer.

"Not again..." Alf whispered to himself, frustfrated. Why everyone had to be out-of-reach when you need them most?

...

While Alf was trying to get in contact with PC Bellamy, Nick was trying to do his best at the accident site. It had been a really nasty accident and it was a pure miracle no-one was hurt badly. In the other car there was four passengers and the driver, and Nick helped the backseat passengers to get out through the window. The ones sitting at front musn't be moved before the ambulance and the fire truck would come. On the other car there was only the driver, 20 years old lad, who probably was in a most need of medical treatment. Nick had had to broke the drivers window to lift the drivers head up so that he could breathe better.

...

Nick heard the ambulance sirens after a while and he tried to keep the passengers calm. "It's okay, ambulance is coming so you don't need to worry. They will take care of everything." One of the passengers was only about 5-years old girl but luckily she got only a nasty-looking bruise on her shoulder. "What's your name?" Nick asked, trying to keep the little girl occupied with something else. The girl looked at Nick, and after a moment she answered, almost whispering "Kate". Nick smiled to the girl "Hey, you have the same name as my wife." The girl looked astonished and even managed to giggle a little bit. It was a funny coincidence indeed.

Ambulances came and they started to treat the patients. Nick took mini-Kate a little further from the crashplace so that the girl didn't have to see when her parents were pulled out from the car. For a little girl it wouldn't be a nice experience if she saw her parents covered in blood, even though they were concious and acting pretty normally. The other passengers were in their teens, they were only a little shaken up from the events but they didnt't seem to have any injuries.

Nick recogniced a very familiar car getting closer to the accident site and soon the car stopped and Kate Rowan stepped outside.

"Hello Nick. What has happened here?" Kate asked worried.

"Head-on collision, as you can see. Why are you here?"

"Are you suffering from amnesia? I have to go to work to Whitby today."

"Ah okay. But as you can see, the road is blocked at the moment and we are waiting for fire truck to come and clean the road. Meanwhile, you wouldn't mind helping here, would you?"

"Okay, I think I dont have a lot of choice" she pronounced and looked the little girl next to his husband.

"By the way, Kate, may I introduce you to Kate. She was a passenger inside the other car. Would you check her to make sure she is alright?" Nick said.

"Of course. Hello Kate, have you any pain?" Kate asked carefully. The girl shook his head. "She has a bruise on her shoulder, maybe you should check it?" Nick suggested.

Kate quickly checked the bruise and then she asked mini-Kate to look at her finger and then she asked some guestions to make sure she hadn't hit her head in the collision. "She seems alright for me but I think that she should go to hospital to get checked, just in case. She is just a kid so we need to be careful."

"Yeah, I guess so. Someone should go with her because her parents were injured and her siblings are in shock. Could you ask if she would come with you? I mean, Kate knows Kate." Nick said and Kate gave him a little push to the shoulder.

"Okay, I will take her to hospital. Could you inform Radcliffe for me?"

"Yeah, of course. Take care of Kate, will you Kate?" Nick joked and got another push to his shoulder and winced a little. Of course Kate catched that. "Are you alright Nick?" She asked and took a hold of her husband arm. Removing the police jacket she saw a small cut in his arm. "How did you get this?" She asked. "I had to broke a window to help one young lad so maybe then? Come on, it's just a cratch." Nick tried to explain and shake his hand free but Kate's hold was stirm. "Let me take a look at it," she insisted and Nick knew that it would be better not to fight her at the moment. She examined the wound quickly "it's only a small cut, but you might need stiches." Kate announced. "I will go to get it patched up afterwards, okay? I have to finish my job here first. I am not going to die, am I?"

"My silly husband,"she smiled and went to take the little girl with her.

...

Luckily the road got cleaned quickly and Nick could take his leave. Phil had already informed Alf that they would be coming soon but Nick had to go and have his arm checked at hospital. Of course there was nothing major wrong with his hand, but he had promised Kate and he didn't want to worry her for nothing.

...

"So Rowan, how did it go? Did you get your arm patched up?" Oscar Blaketon asked.

"Nothing serious, sarge, just couple stiches. Kate took the little girl to hospital and it looks like everyone is going to be alright."

"That's good to hear. The doctor didnt't give you any orders to rest your arm?"

"No sir, none at all."

"That's good, because we have got yet another pile of paperwork to handle and we need everyone to help with them."

Phil hid his laugh behind a paperfile and Alf was about to choak his tea.

Thanks for a good work, wasn't it?


	3. Man and a gun

Hello, I am here again :D I am writing now because I have got the inspiration! :3 Please send comment! :3

...

Phone rang at the Aidensfield police station. Nick quickly picked up the phone because he wished not to do paperwork all day long.

"Asfordly Police Station" Nick answerer the phone. Phil and Alf looked at him curiously, wishing there would be some major police operation to free them from paperwork.

After a while Nick closed the phone and grinned.

"There has been another accident", Nick announced and picked up his uniform jacket," I will go there immediately" he said and left Phil and Alf to finish all the work.

"This is not our lucky day..." Phil said, taking one deep breath and continuing their workload.

...

Kate took the little girl with her after the girl had been checked at the hospital. Mini-Kate was quiet. Luckily there was nothing wrong with her and her parents and siblings were going to be okay. Kate thought the girl just needed a little rest and would be back to normal again.

Kate called to the Asfordly police station and informed Phil that she would take Mini-Kate with her to Radcliffe's clinic so that if they got anything to ask from her they should call straight there.

Kate and Mini-Kate went to Kate's car and sat down.

"Remember, if you have something bothering you, you can talk to me if you want. I know it has been a hard day for you so I will take you to my workplace to have a nap, okay?" Kate offered and the little girl looked quickly at her and turned away quickly. Kate thought there had to be something bothering her but she didn't want to push her.

After a while the girl fell asleep.

...

There was a car driven into a ditch. The driver was apparently drunken. He had hit his head pretty badly and ambulance was going to take him to hospital to have an x-ray.

There wa nothing out of ordinary, only the man explaining how he had to dodge a mysterious man. He had thought he could use hard shoulder but ended up into the ditch. Well, there was no doubt the man had drunk more than one glass of wine but something was bothering Nick. Even though the man was drunk, he descriped very carefully the looks of the mysterious man he had seen before the accident. And he also said he had seen the mysterious man carrying a weapon. "Some short of shotgun, probably" the man said.

Nick knew there would be no trusting drunken person but this time, he decided to make an expection.

"Could you describe that man you saw again?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yeah, of course, PC. He was probably a little bit taller than me, very skinny. He might be around 35 years, maybe? He was wearing navy blue trousers and a light blue cardigan. Yeah, that was weird because it is so cold in here. Man wearing only a light cardigan?"

Nick was really curious. He really didn't know what to expect, but there might be something.

"Do I get some sort of reward from this?" the man asked before the doors of the ambulance close.

Nick picked up his radio and called to the police station.

"This is Delta-Alfa-24, is control receiving? over."

There was a moment of silence, then an answer.

"Control receiving. Over."

"Alf, the man driving the car was drunken, but there was something bothering me about his story of a mysterious man with a there been any calls from people who have spotted him?"Nick asked.

"Actually, there was one only couple of minutes ago. Mrs Friers called and told that there was a man standing close to her home. She said the man had looked rather suspicious. Over."

"I will go to check for her. Over."

"By the way Nick, Kate took that girl with her to Radcliffe's clicic. She asked me to inform you. Over."

"Thanks for the information, Alf. Over."

...

Nick arrived to Mrs Friers home soon. She was a really small lady taking car of a rather big house all by herself.

"Hello, it's PC Rowan here. I heard you had called Asfordly police station and reported about a suspicious man hanging around here."

Mrs Friers opened the door slowly and let Nick in. "Would you like a cup of tea?" the old lady asked.

"No thanks, I just came quickly to drop by. Could you describe the man you saw?"

"Ah, yes. Well, he was maybe thirty-something, lightly dressed for such a weather maybe. He was carrying something with him but I couldn't see so well to know what it would have been." Mrs Friers told.

"Could it have been some sort of a weapon?" Nick asked carefully. He didn't want to scare the old lady.

"Maybe. I can't say for sure though. This isn't helping much, is it?"

"Of course it does. There was another witness to this man but he was drunk so we can't trust his word but now you are another witness so we can start to investigate the matter. Please give us a call if you see the man around here again."

"Of course, of course. Thank you. " The lady said and shutted the door behind Nick.

...

"A mysterious man with a shotgun?" Sergeant Blaketon asked.

"Yeah, there was two witnesses, the old mrs Friers and a drunk driver. I think there is something going on so maybe we should investigate a little bit?" Nick explained and wanted to have an excuse to get away from paperwork.

"Okay Rowan, if you think it is worth a check then you may investigate. Maybe you should start off by asking the villagers if anyone had seen something."

"Yes Sarge."

Phil gave Nick an annoyed look behind his desk.

...

Nick first went to ask Mrs Friers neighbours if they had seen something. They had been working all day long putting up fences for the sheeps on the moor so they hadn't seen anything. Then Nick decided to go back to the village and ask around a little bit. No-one had seen even a glimpse of the mysterious man. It seemed like the investigations wouldn't lead anywhere so Nick returned back to the station. His workshift was ending soon so Nick hoped Blaketon wouldn't give him paperwork to do anymore. But he was wrong. Blaketon had reserved him some paperwork after all. "You can finish them at home if you like. Bring them here tomorrow."

What a lucky day indeed.

...

It was getting dark already when Nick got back home. Kate had informed that she would stay at Radcliffe's because she didn't want to stress the little girl. Well, at least Nick would have a nice peace and quiet to fill in the paperforms. He walked towards the front door and was trying to reach the housekeys from his pocket, when he felt something cold pressing against his neck.

"Curious, aren't we?"

...


	4. Trapped

My motivation is up! I want to finish this story as soon as possible :D You probably have to wait for a new chapter up till Sunday or Monday because I will be visiting my friends and studying :) But I promise to do my best and post it as soon as I can!

...

Nick felt something cold pressing against his neck.

"Curious, aren't we?" he heard a voice behind his back.

"Don't move or turn around, if your life is important to you,copper," the man demanded.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Nick asked carefully, not wanting to anger a man with a gun. It seemed like he had gotten himself in trouble.

"Nothing special, you were just too curious and you were asking around a little bit too much to my liking,"the man answered," and I am Marilyn Monroe. Did you really think I would tell you who I am?"

Nick thought about it for a second. The man seemed somehow familiar but he couldn't place it. Maybe some criminal he had dealt with before?

"What are you planning?" Nick asked, being carefull about his tone.

"I won't tell you. Instead, I have to make sure you are not getting involved in my business so shall we take a walk? I won't kill you, if I don't have to so don't make me, okay?"

The man carefully turned Nick around, keeping his face out of Nick's sight. He took some piece of fabric and tied Nick's eyes.

"Okay, now we shall take a little walk."

...

The next morning Oscar Blaketon was as frustfrated as usual. Nick was late again and there were tons of paperwork left to be dealt with.

"I hope there hasn't been an accident again..." Blaketon said out aloud,"Alright, Bellamy and Ventress, you continue working here, I will go and fetch our PC Rowan here by myself. And don't even think about skipping work when I am not here!"

Alf and Phil sighed and they were also feeling a little sorry for Nick.

...

Nick woke up from some kind of cellar. It could be a part of some sort of barn, Nick thought as he took a look around him. There was this funny smell of old buildings. The cellar was dark, expect one shed of light coming in from one corner.

Nick remembered he had tried to keep his directions while blindfolded but it was a long walk and after probably a couple of hours walking he had lost his sense of directions. He had no idea where they were and that was probably just what the mysterious man had wanted. He was tired from all the walking last night but the rough floor wasn't really comfortable.

Nick tried to look for any ways to escape. It looked like it was a firmly made cellar and there was only soil surrounding him. He went up to take a look at the stairs. The door was locked, of course. He didn't know if the man was on the other side of the door so he didn't dare to try and break the door. He didn't fancy having a shotgun hole trough his head. It was and old door, so he might be able to break it but he had to wait for a proper chance. He went back down and tried to look through the small hole in the corner if he could see something. He saw nothing to help him locate his whereabouts. It was frustfrating. He could only sit there and wait for any noises or that man to return. He had no idea where he was or where the man was so there was nothing he could do.

...

Meanwhile Oscar Blaketon went to police house to fetch Nick. Of course Nick was nowhere to be found, but how could Blaketan had known that Nick was locked up somewhere? He took a look around. Nick's bike and car were in the garage. Kate's was in the Whitby. He saw the paperfiles left on the ground.

"This is rather odd", he thought to himself. He knew Nick had had a hard week, but he would never leave his workpapers lying on the ground. There was something going on. Sergeant Blaketon walked back to his car and picked up his radio.

"Control, can you hear me?" He waited for a while before Bellamy picked up the radio at the police station.

"Control receiving. Over."

"Has PC Rowan returned back to work yet?Over." Blaketon asked, little worried. But he was sergeant so he could't let his feelings have an effect on his work.

"No sarge. There is no news of him. Shall I try to contact Kate?Over."

"Yeah, you better do so. I will wait here. Over." Even thought there was no reason to worry Kate they had to know if she knew something.

He waited for couple of minutes before Phil picked up the radio again.

"Sarge, Kate has no idea were Nick might be. She told that last time she had spoken to Nick was around eight p.m. Then there has been no news of him. Over."

"There might be something going on. His bike and car are in his garage and the extra paperwork is lying on the ground. Over."

"Should we start to look for him then? Over."

"Well, there is no reason to worry yet, but maybe we could start to ask around a little bit. Over."

"By the way, sarge, Kate said that the girl must have seen something in the collision. The girl told Kate she was scared because there had been a man with a gun in the other car. That man might have something to do with the collisions. Over."

"Ask Kate if the girl could come to the police station. We could ask her if she could recognise the man. Maybe he is a criminal. Look for criminals with records dealing with guns and also use the information we have about the mysterious man hanging around near old Mrs Friers house. Over."

"Right sarge, over."

...

Nick was really getting tired waiting. He had no clue where he was and he hadn't heard the man either. He had waited for a long time, maybe six hours or so? He felt weak on his knees because last time he had eaten was probably about a day ago and he hadn't had any sleep either. He decided to try to broke the door. He couldn't just sit here waiting for something what might never happen. Who knows, maybe the man had decided to just leave him there and never come back.

Nick kicked the door and the door gave in easily. He though that it had been too easy, but decided that he had to get away as soon as possible.

Then he felt a kick land on his stomach.

"And where you think you are going, constable?" he heard the man ask. Nick clutched his stomach and kneeled on the floor. He felt another kick landing, this time it hit his ribs. Then the man pulled out his gun, which was definite a shotgun, and aimed it at Nick.

"Now, copper, if you want to get out of here alive you wont turn around and you return back to the cellar nicely, okay? I try to be patient with you, but if I have to kill you - trust me, I will," the man threatened. Nick slowly rose from the floor and headed back to the cellar.

The man blindfolded Nick and took him back to the cellar. When they reached the door, the man stopped to tie Nick's hands behind his back and pushed him down the stairs. Nick hit the cellar floor hard but he didn't have time to think about that when he heard the man to close the door again and moving something big, probably a closet or something similar to that, in front of the door. The situation seemed pretty desperate. Nick immediately stood up and tried to think a way to remove his bangages. His ribs hurt from the kick but he was able to move and breathe so everything was okay.

...

Kate came to police station with the girl and immediately Phil got up from the chair.

"Is she ready to try to recognice the man?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But is this really important? I mean, that man could have been any man." Kate wondered.

"But it is the only lead we have." Phil explained,"Okay, let's have a look at these files. Say if someone reminds you of the man you saw. Okay?"

The girl nodded slightly and Phil started to show him pictures of some criminals they had though would fit the descriptions.

The girl looked very carefully and then, finally, she pulled Kate's sleeve.

"Is this him?" Kate asked and the girl nodded again, "Well done." The girl smiled. "Can we go now? I promised her I would serve her with a big proportion of ice cream and marple suryp."

"Yeah, of course", Phil said, "and please, don't worry, we will find him, okay?"

"I hope so. Bye." Kate answered. Of course she was scared for her husband but there was nothing she could do to help him.

Phil looked at the file and he got really worried.

"Well?" Sergeant Blaketon asked when he entered the police station.

"This is really bad knews. The girl recognised the man. He is James Malton, he was just recently released from jail. He has a really bad reputation, he has some mental problems and he is very violent on the top. He was accused of torturing one of his friends almost to death." Phil said in a dark tone.

"Oh dear, this is going to be trouble:"

...


	5. Save our constable

Okay, I am back to writing :)

...

"This is really bad knews. The girl recognised the man. He is James Malton, he was just recently released from jail. He has a really bad reputation, he has some mental problems and he is very violent on the top. He was accused of torturing one of his friends almost to death." Phil said in a dark tone.

"Oh dear, this is going to be trouble."

...

Kate took the little girl to have an ice cream. She thought she would be worrying over his husband, but mini-Kate took all of her attention so she didn't worry so much. She knew they would do anything they could at the police station and even more, so she got to stay out of their way.

"Is Nick going to be alright?" The little girl asked carefullu.

"We can hope so. Let's keep our thumbs up for my husband, shall we?"

...

Meanwhile Nick was trying to get as comfty as he could be when he was tied up in an old basement. He had tried to free himself but hadn't managed to get free so far. He thought it was pretty unlikely for him to get out of here while hands tied behind his back and not being able to see anything. And then there was the door which was shut down and there was probably something big and heavy blogging the way. He was feeling a little dizzy from the land on the basement floor but he didn't believe it was something to be worried about. It was probably just a minor hit on the head.

He heard the man walking upstairs and heading towards the basement door. The man was cleaning the door front, probably to get into the basement. Nick though for a second. He had no chance to win a fight like this. If he could just get his hands free before the man would come in so that he could at least fight back if needed. But he had already tried to free his hands so he had to just wait and see what would happen.

He heard the man opening the door and coming down stairs. He just sat there quietly waiting for what would happen.

"Well, are you nice copper now?" the man asked, not even waiting for answer,"But that doesn't matter, I have to go to commit a crime so I came by to check that you woulndn't do anything stupid."

Nick felt utterly hopeless just sitting there and listening this man going to do something illegal.

Then Nick heard the man pulling up something.

Then he heard a shot.

The shot had landed somewhere to his ribs.

He fell unconcious to the ground.

...

Back in Police house, there were police dogs waiting to do their job. Because there was no evidence of Nick being taken by car, they had to try police dogs. To their surprise, the kidnapper had been stupid enough to go by foot. Phil was with the seaching team, trying to find their lost constable. He was really hoping Nick would be okay.

They had been walking for an hour or so when they found their way to some old, unhabitet house. There was no sight of live there and no sight of the criminal or Nick. But the dogs insisted they should go in so they broke the door and went in to search. First they found nothing, but then they noticed big closet being moved on the dusty floor and dogs were also curious about the closet or rather what was behind it. They moved the closet and behind that closet there was a door which had been probably forcefully opened from the inside. They opened the door carefully, and walked down the stairs. They saw Nick laying on the ground, unmoving.

"NICK!" Phil shouted and kneeled next to his colleague. He took his hand to feel the pulse. His pulse was a little weak, but stable. He shook Nick gently and he started to stir.

"Nick, can you hear me? You guys, we have to get him to the hospital."

Nick opened his eyes slowly and tried to speak but instead he grabbed his left side.

"It's okay Nick, you are going to be alright. Where does it hurt?" Phil reassured and asked carefully. Nick looked somehow out-of-it for a seconds but then he managed to understand the guestion he was given.

"I...heard a shot before I lost conciousness...probably hit my ribs..." Nick answered and tried to stay calm. He knew he had been injured badly but it was no help to panic.

"Okay, don't move and try not to speak. We will help you out of here lad." Phil said and they started to plan how to get Nick out of here. They had left their car to Nick's house and it would take too long for an ambulance to come here.

"Phil...that man...he is planning something..."Nick managed to speak up.

"I told you not to speak!" Phil said in an angry tone," I guess one of us has to go back to the police car and inform sergeant Blaketon and call an ambulance for Nick. We shouldn't move him because we don't know how bad are his wounds."

So one of the policemen went back running and Phil and one other police stayed with Nick. Phil asked Nick to stay concious and Nick did his best. It was really hard, however, because he felt really dizzy after loosing blood. Phil tried to keep his friend concious, talking to him and asking some guestions. Phil thought Nick wasn't in a immediate danger as the bleeding had almost stopped and the shot hadn't injured any vital organs. But they still had to be careful.

The waiting felt like hours. Nick was getting paler and paler all the time and soon he was loosing his conciousness.

"Nick, stay with me, okay? Can you hear it, ambulance is coming already! Nick!" Phil tried to keep his friend concious but Nick was slowly falling back to unconcious.

The ambulance came and then the ambulancemen came into the basement. They started to check on Nick and moved him upstairs when they had given him some first aid.

"Don't worry, he is going to be alright" the ambulanceman said to Phil.

...

They took Nick to the hospital. Kate was already there, unluckily, and she saw the condition of her husband.

"Why are you here, Kate?" Phil asked. He didn't want Kate to see Nick at the moment.

"What...I was taking Kate to see her parents...what happened?" Kate asked, voice shaking.

"We found him from empty house's basement. He had been shot, Kate, but the ambulanceman said he should be just fine." Phil explained and saw Kate making her move to the direction her husband had been taken. Phil quickly grabbed her hand.

"Kate! You can't do anything for him at the moment! Let them take care of him, okay? Please Kate, sit down." Phil insisted. He knew how stubborn Kate could be if she wanted.

...


	6. Plan behind all of this

Okay, here I go again :D It has been really relaxing to write fanfics, almost like a therapy or meditation! :D

...

They sat there, waiting for any news of Nick. It had been almost two hours since they had taken him to the operation room. Phil had stayed with Kate because he knew Kate needed some company. She was biting her nails and looking at the blank space in front of her.

Then the doctor came out of the operation room.

"Are you relatives of the patient?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am his wife and PC Bellamy is his colleague. He needs to know too." Kate immediately stood up and she was really eager to know his husbands condition.

"Okay. The operation went fine, but the shot pierced right trought his ribs so he needs a lot of rest before he can get back to work",the doctor told them,"and he also lost a great volume of blood but I think the transfusion succeeded so right now we just have to wait."

"Can I see him?" Kate inquired.

"Not right now. We are moving him to recovery room and he needs to have a little sleep. But I think that if you come back after two hours you may see him."

"Thank you, doctor." Phil said, relieved to hear Nick would be okay.

Kate was really relieved to hear her husband was going to make a full recovery. She wanted to see him as soon as possible but she knew she had to wait. Meanwhile she could go and have a cup of tea somewhere nearby.

...

"Nick is going to be alright. The doctor said hovewer that he needs a lot of time to make a full recovery." Phil informed their sarge.

"Well, it's good we found him so soon. Did you find anything related to James Malton?" Sergeant Blaketon asked.

"Nothing special, but I think Nick tried to tell me something but I insisted him not to talk. He said something about that man planning something, but I think even he didn't know what." Phil said. They were silent for a moment but then Alf figured something out.

"I think it was too easy for us to find him. I mean, he was still pretty close to the police house. Don't you think he should have hid him better if he didn't want us to find Nick? It seems pretty weird to me at least." Sergeant Blaketon though for a little while.

"Maybe he was only tryint to buy some time when we were looking our constable?" He suggested.

"That could probably be the case. Should we start to check Malton's backgrounds if he would have something connecting him to Aidensfield?" Alf asked and Blaketon gave him a nod of agreement.

"That would probably be for the best. Both of you, put away that paperwork for a while! We need to find out what he is planning!"

"Yes sarge!" Phil and Alf said: they were really happy to do something else for a while.

They started to check James Malton's backgrounds and made a few calls to his relatives. They found out he had spend his childhood in an old farm and he had had a really bad argument with his neighbour's child. They had fought over which one of them could marry one girl. The girl had died in an accident. But it was apparent he was still angry to his neighbour.

"Where does this neighbour live or work nowadays?" Phil asked and Alf picked up a phone to make a call. After a while he reported:

"He works at the local bank! We need to get there as fast as we can!"

"Well what are we waiting for then?!" Blaketon shouted and they set off.

...

Nick was starting to wake up. He felt a little dizzy because of the medication but he was still able to feel a very familiar hand holding his hand.

"Hello Kate" he said,"or actually Kates" he added when he saw the little girl standing besides Kate.

"How are you, Nick? You scared us you know." Kate asked worried.

"I am fine. Maybe feeling a little odd because of the medication but I don't have any pains." Nick informed and felt relieved to be free again.

"Yeah I think they gave you a good dose of painkillers but they said you are gonna make a full recovery", Kate told Nick," but you need to rest, okay? Do you need anything from home?"

"Not now at least. I will inform you if something comes to my mind. Do you know what's going on at police station?"

"I don't know much. They recognised the criminal though. His name was James Malton if I remember correct. This little girl had seen him coming out of the other car in that head-on collision."

"Well but it won't concern me for a while. Thank you Kate, both Kates, actually." Nick joked and took more comfortable position and soon he fell asleep.

...

Meanwhile police appeared near the local bank. They went inside and saw nothing special in there.

"Excuse me, is Paul Herrison here?" Sergeant Blaketon asked secretary.

"Yes he is, but he is in a meeting at the moment. Is it something important?" The secretary asked politely.

"Yes it is something rather important. Could you take us to the meeting room if possible?"

"Of course. Hold on a second." the secretary said and asked them to follow her. She knocked the door sligtly.

"Yes?" They heard an answer from the other side of the door.

"Here is Sergeant Blaketon and PC Bellamy. They would like to meet you now." It was silent on the other side of the door.

"It's...not really possible I am afraid. Could they wait for a little?" The secretary turned to face constables and Blaketon nodded.

"Okay, they will be waiting."

They went back to the lounge. Sergeant Blaketon took out the file of James Malton and asked the secretary if she recognised him.

"Yeah, he went to the meeting room with Mr Harrison. Why do you ask?"

"He is a criminal and he probably has got a gun. We have to evacuate the building quietly so that he won't suspect anything, okay?" Blaketon adviced and the secretary nodded.

They started to evacuate the building and took everyone out. Sergeant Blaketon informed other policemen about the situation, explained their plan and went back inside.

...


	7. Final - it's over

Okay, so this is the final chapter of my heartbeat-fanfic :) I would like to receive some comments after this and I would also like to hear if these heartbeat fanfics would be worth writing :)

...

They went inside the bank and took their positions. They planned to stay hidden inside the building and wait for a while. Someone would go and have a careful look through the meeting room window and report what he had seen. Until then, they had to wait. There was also a chance there would be curtains covering the window. But there wasn't

"Okay, so James Malton is standing right in front of the door and Paul Harrison is sitting in the chair. It looks like Malton is unarmed but I can't guarantee that. I think we should just storm inside and push him down with the door." The young constable suggested.

"Okay, maybe that would be for the best." Sergeant Blaketon said and nodded to Phil,"Go on, break the damn door!"

They went to their positions and everyone was ready to emerge in.

Phil took a deep breathe and pushed against the door.

...

Luckily the plan succeeded. James Malton had stood in front of the door and fell on the ground. He had a gun though, and he tried to shoot Phil when he stormed in. Everyone heard the shot and they thought there would be a dead body waiting and Bernie Scripps would get to work but there were none. One policeman took action quickly and kicked the weapon out of the criminals reach.

"Are you alright, Bellamy?" Sergeant Blaketon asked when they had taken Malton away in handcuffs.

"I think so, Sarge, the bullet just grazed my hand."

"Well, you should better go to hospital and get the wound checked and also pay PC Rowan. I will drop you there before I go back to the station and maybe I should visit PC Rowan by myself."

They went to the hospital. PC Bellamy went to have his wound checked and Oscar Blaketon went to see Nick.

Nick was really surprised to see his sergeant.

"Sarge, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I decided to come and drop by when I had to drive Bellamy here to have a check."

"Is he alright? Did something happen?"

"Well you shouldn't worry about him, he got just a mere skratch. But we captured the criminal and everything is okay now. So now you just have to take it easy and rest okay?"

"Of course, sarge. Doctor said I should be out of here inside four days if this goes on."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Then, are you allowed to do some slight paperwork?" Oscat Blaketon asked and Nick looked stunned "Just kidding. Try to get better soon, will you lad?"

...

Phil returned to the police station, only to report he was not allowed to do any paperwork. Alf and Oscar just stared at each other like "how convenient!" Just when they had still a lot of paperwork to finish. It looked like it would be up to them...

...

Week went by and Nick was already back at police house. Kate was fussing around him and making sure he wouldn't do anything harsh.

"I told you I can take care of myself." Nick insisted but Kate didn't listen.

"Listen my dear, you got a puncture wound and I won't let you wander off to Aidensfield arms to have a drink with boys", Kate preached,"So don't complain, it's only for your best." Kate gave Nick a plate full of some soup.

"What is this?" Nick asked.

"It is a healthy soup for someone who has been injured in duty", She said and bend over to give her husband a light kiss on his cheek,"It's a good energy boost!" Nick still looked kind of suspicious.

"Don't be such a baby, eat it!"

...


End file.
